The Legacy of Teacher and Student
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: KakaSaku fluff...Kakashi thinks about Sakura and himself. one-shot . r&r! I think they are SUCH a cute couple! REVIEWWWW!


The Legacy of Teacher and Student  
  
By: Tomo Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
WARNING: This is a Kakashi/Sakura fic. Don't like, don't read. Flames are useless and have no point, no one really cares about what stupid people think, and I'm no different. I'm just glad more people are being open-minded about this pairing lately. ^_^ it rocks!  
  
I haven't always felt this way. I haven't always loved my student. I haven't always wanted Haruno Sakura.  
  
I love her. The way she looks and acts...She's changed both physically and emotionally since when we first met four years ago...She's a mature woman now. Those full breasts, supple lips...Long, pastel hair, long, beautiful legs...She's everything any man could ever want and more. She's perfect.  
  
When she laughs her bell-like laughter, I feel light-headed and in love. When she scolds me for being late to missions, I shrug and make up a lie, when all I really want to do is hold her and tell her I overslept, dreaming of her. But of course, she already knows that as she gazed into my lazy eye.  
  
She's grown so much. She no longer swoons over Uchiha Sasuke, she no longer hits Naruto for his stupidity. She no longer sees me as her teacher...She sees me as her mysterious secret lover.  
  
When I wake up next to her, both of us fully clothed, never doing anything that my favorite book, Come Come Paradise, suggests, my heart flutters....and when she moans my name her in sleep, I get the urge to make her moan it when awake...but still in bed. But then I shake those thoughts out of my hentai little head and wake her, it's time for her to get to the mission meeting place and wait a few hours for me to get there. We can't let Sasuke and Naruto in on our little secret, can we?  
  
But of course, Naruto and Sasuke have their own little secret. They think Sakura-chan and I don't see them when they hold hands after missions, or kiss each other when no one is around. Foolish children, I knew they belonged together from the moment we all became Team 7.  
  
But enough about them...I'd rather talk about my Sakura-chan, my little Spring Cherry Blossom. But of course, she isn't so little anymore. No, I know she isn't little when she pressed her breasts against my chest, knowing full well I'll give ehr whatever she desires...She has me wrapped around her finger, and I love it. I love the new and improved Haruno Sakura.  
  
She was the first woman to see what was under the mask. Sure, Iruka-chan had seen, but that was long ago, when we were young. It meant nothing...But when Sakura-chan saw my face...  
  
She blushed hotly. I supposed she liked what she saw. "Kakashi-sensei!" she gasped, staring at my handsome features. Her face softened as she kissed me...we shared our first real kiss. her kisses were soft and loving at first, but soon turned passionate and heated with each passing second.  
  
We kiss for hours on end sometimes, but sometimes we just sit and gaze into each other's eyes...That's right, I let her look into my sharingan. Her emerald orbs search my soul for answers, though I don't know what she looks for, I can tell when she finds it. She smile at me and her eyes close as she layed back onto the grass, Shikamaru style. I plop down next to her, clearly annoyed, but soon find comfort in staring at the clouds with her by my side. She occasionally points up to some, and I'll chuckle at whatever she finds amusing.  
  
And I thought she was great then. Now look at her.  
  
She's now a Jounin rank with me. She sure matured after she gave up on Sasuke. She no longer needs the help of Sasuke and Naruto, they no longer have to defend her. When in battle, she no longer sits behind and watches, doing nothing. She now has a team of shinobi of her own...Of course, they're not nearly as twisted as our Cell was...Heh, none are avengers, outcasts, or cute little girls, like she was...But she treats them like her own children-- no, OUR own children...  
  
But until we have our own, we'll have to settle for someone else's. Not that I mind, it's just that I can't wait til we have our own little pink haied Kakashi's and silver-haired Sakura's...  
  
Then our Legacy can live on, the legacy of teacher and student.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
